Shopping
by kathrianna
Summary: Dresses and teasing and dresses


She was teasing me. That was her real intent when she asked me to go dress shopping with her in the first place. It was not that she needed anything new to wear. No, she wanted me to see her in them

"Jasmine!" She said as she grabbed my arm, "Can I try this please? It looks so pretty"

I looked her over, seeing past her smile. Oh she knew what she was doing. "Okay, then call me when I am supposed to come in." Of course she had picked a pink dress, one that was so lacy and short that it would not cover much.

"I'll see," I said. No, there would be no time for me to pick something, and I didn't want her getting any ideas what to do to me.

I heard her giggle from where I'm standing "You can go in now"

I walked quickly to the dressing room door and slammed it open. She was looking at herself in the mirror, and giving me a perfect view of her backless dress that stopped just midway down her thighs. If she bent over, anyone could get a good view.

She looked at me from and the mirror and asked "Well, do you like it? It just so great Jas"

Her voice was what did it; so smooth and simpering, as if asking me to do it. In response I locked the dressing room door and then grabbed her around her waist. "Are you kidding?" 

"Nope" As she put her hands on my neck, She pouted at me "You don't like it?"

I slapped her butt. "More like I like you in it. You picked out this dress deliberately, didn't you?"

"No" She said in a playful tone "I just happen to like it that's all"

She was lying and she knew it. I pushed her against the wall of the dressing room, smiling when she groaned. "You want to know what I really think of it?" I asked as I put my hand on her thigh, under the dress.

I felt her lips on my neck and she moved them to my ear "What?"

"I want to do you in it," I said. I put a hand on her mouth as I used the other to palm the cleavage of her dress. She didn't even have her bra on anymore!. "But without you making a sound. You scream or make noise, I'm punishing you, bitch."

I heard her mumble my name, "We're in a public place" 

"That's why you have to be quiet, bitch," I said as I began palming her breasts. I brought my other hand to her crotch and felt her getting moist through her thong panties. "You don't want them to throw us out when I'm not done with you yet."

I heard her moan a no, I lifted her skirt and damn it

She was so soaked that her underwear had nearly gone transparent. I quickly pulled down her thong and began kissing my way up her thighs, towards her sweet smelling cunt. "Not a word," I said as I put my lips on her

"Mistress" I heard her moan softly "Please"

I slapped her thigh to make her part her legs. "Not a word!" I said before licking her, stopping to lap at her clit. I could feel it swelling against my tongue as she bucked and squirmed, and I had to push her against the wall before she could fall on my face. After a while I could feel her breathing growing harsh, so I put my thumb on her clit to keep rubbing her while I plunged my tongue into her, sucking every drop I could.

I could still hear her moaning loudly, that bitch 

And I had no choice but to make this fast before someone found us and threw us out of the mall. I thrust my tongue in and out of her, lingering over her special spots till I felt her clench around my mouth. Of course she screamed hard, and I had to pull away while she climaxed so I could stop her mouth with a kiss.

"Jasmine" She whined as she put her head down "Please more"

I pulled her hair. "Not here." She whined and met my eyes. "Change out of your clothes. Buy that dress then. We're going to my place." I wiped my mouth and walked out of the cubicle, leaving her shaking there 

I waited for her to change and get out of the dressing room. She was completely red in the face when she saw me. "Really? Your house?"

"Yes," I smirked at her, "Remember what i said? Not a word"

Gica went pale. "Okay," she said before going to the cashier to pay for the dress. I could see the looks people were giving us, as if they knew what we'd been up to. I was not going to let her get away so easily with that.

I heard her say my name "Are you alright babe?"

"Shut up," I said as I grabbed her arm to lead her to the mall's entrance, where we were going to wait for my driver. "Just shut up."

"Huh?" she asked me oh so innocently "What did I do Jazzy"

"You almost got us thrown out of the mall," I said, digging my fingernails into her skin.

"Almost" She challenged

"You got lucky," I said as I signaled to where my driver was pulling up to the curb. "I should have just left you there, wanting to come.

"What if I tell you" She started "That I want to right now

"You dirty bitch." I dragged her to my car and shoved her into the backseat, but made sure to sit away from her. "Kuya, back to the house. Gica and I will be studying together," I said to the driver.

She laughed and said "Do what you want Jasmine"

I raised my eyebrow at her challenge, more so when I saw she was starting to rub her thighs together. "You'll regret that," I said as I pinched her quickly to keep her legs apart

She turned to me and haughtily said "Well dear, I'm not"

Oh she didn't know what she had coming. I didn't say anything to her, throughout the rest of the car ride. But when we got to my house, I didn't wait a single moment to drag her up to my room and lock the door behind us.

"Jasmine?" I hear her ask

I kissed her hard enough to bruise her lips. "Change into that dress. And put on makeup like we are going to a party. I'll watch how slutty you can do it," I said as I shoved her to my bathroom door.

"Huh?, I don't get it"

"I want you to dress up in the same dress I fucked you in. Do it for me again. And you will dress up in front of me," I ordered.

I see her hesitating, So I took the dress from her shopping bag and threw it at her. "Put it on. Now."

She put the dress on the clean sink and let out a deep breath; she turned her back to me and started to remove her blouse

I stood back, clenching my fists to keep from touching her. "I'm not doing anything till you're done."

"But Jasmine" I hear her whine

"I'm not touching you till you're in that dress and looking like the tart you are," I said. She looked so damn good with her blouse half off, and I was having a hard time ignoring my own thighs getting wet.

I saw Gica's hands shaking as she took off her blouse and her bra, and then she pulled on her dress

All of a sudden she reached down and took off her underwear and set it aside. "Like what you see?"

I glared at her. "You tease!"

"Two can play it at this game bitch"

"Did you just call me a bitch?" I asked as I stepped towards her. "You are not supposed to call me that." 

"What did you just call me?" I asked as I slapped her. "I'm the one who makes the rules here."

"Oh I'm sure" she smirked "But you aren't doing it"

"Oh really?" I asked as I slapped her again, this time between her thighs. I heard her hiss as she bucked against my hand. "Don't you remember I own you, especially this?"

"I don't seem to recall" was her reply

I slapped her face again before leaving the bathroom to get my own toys. Indeed two could play at this game.

Luckily for me I had my own drawer of special things, including a snug pair of metal handcuffs. For good measure I picked up a pair of anal beads. When I marched back into the bathroom, Gica was sitting on the floor, legs spread wide and with her hand on her clit. "What are you doing?" I screeched.

What does it look like I'm doing?"

I grabbed her by her hair and wrenched her so she was kneeling, facing away from me. "I told you I'd punish you," I said as I put one of her wrists in the handcuffs. I passed the chain of the other handcuff around a towel rack before shackling her other wrist, giving her no choice but to kneel there.

Then I grabbed some lube from my bathroom counter and smeared it on the anal beads. I pulled her dress up over her hips so I could see her rounded backside. "You know what these are?" I asked as I placed the cool beads in her butt crack.

I hear her moan "No"

"Well you'll find out," I said as I ran my finger down her crack and then into her to stretch her a little. I heard her gasp as I did this, and then louder when I shoved the first bead in, then the second. "How does that feel?"

"Jasmine" she groaned "It feels so good"

"Of course you like it you slut. Bet you're remembering the last time, when I lent your ass out," I said as I spanked her. She jerked forward, and I knew that the beads would weigh in her, heightening that pleasure.

"I've seem to forgotten it, make me remember mistress"

I spanked her again. "I let Max in your bed. After I claimed his ass, I gave him yours." Her butt was turning pink now, and I swatted her lightly before she could get numb with pain.

She moaned "Jasmine, more"

"You're remembering his cock, aren't you?" I hissed. I spanked her again. "You little slut. Who were you thinking of when you were touching yourself there?"

"Should I really tell you Jasmine?"

"I own you." This time I twisted her nipples, feeling them grow harder in my hands. "Tell me."

"Timothy Mendoza" I know that slut is smirking "Have you seen his body? Those abs and those arms, oh Jasmine I wanted him to touch me just like that"

I was furious now. Of course she remembered how Timothy had touched my breasts when we had that night together, after he found me and Gica kissing. I pulled her hair again. "So it's Timothy you want? He can't leave you hanging there the way I can," I said as I twisted the strands between my fingers.

"Oh but I want you too Jas, and Max too, you both are great" She moaned, "Jasmine please punish me now"

I pulled on her hair again, till I saw tears in her eyes. "You asked for it," I said as I slapped the insides of her thighs several times till she cried out. I rolled a towel and put it between her knees so she wouldn't dare to press her legs together again. "I'll be back.

I decided to get a pair of nipple clamps, to save me the trouble of dealing with her breasts. As I rummaged through my closet I saw my Hitachi massage wand. I had asked for it for stress relief, I just didn't say what sort of relief though. I also went down to get ice, Gica's a slut for them

I got back and found Gica still there

She was panting and had her eyes shut. "What are you doing?" I asked as I slapped her butt

"You seem to really be forgetting your manners slut"

Gica looked at me. "Why should I tell you?"

Of course she hadn't learned her lesson. I put an ice cube down between her breasts and heard her squeal. "That's why."

Gica squirmed. "Are you going to punish me more?"

I nodded and began running a cube over her nipples, getting her dress all wet. "Tell me.:"

"Tell you what?"

"What you were thinking of." I shoved an ice cube into her dripping cunt. "You had your eyes shut. You do that when you are thinking of something, bitch."

"I thought of the three of you," She moaned "You three, dominating me, Timothy's cock in my mouth, Max in my ass, and you watching"

"Watching?!"I yelled as I put the ice again on her nipples. When she squirmed I put on the nipple clamps, making sure they dug tight. "Those boys are nothing compared to me."

"Then show me, Jasmine,"

I raised my brow and went back to my room, this time grabbing the riding crop again

I put another ice cube in her cunt and a second in her mouth. "Suck," I commanded before whipping her back with the riding crop.

I saw her twist away from me so I hit her stomach once so her back arched towards me again. I hit her twice more, hard enough to leave a welt. I then ran an ice cube over the red mark.

"Jasmine" She pouted "Why won't you use toys"

"Don't you see what I've got on your boobs, bitch?"

"I can see them just fine bitch, but you are doing a horrible job at punishing me"

Wow she was really asking for it. I hit her harder, on her back and thighs, and a few times on her cunt. I undid one of the handcuffs so she could stop kneeling, but I pushed her down on the bathroom floor on top of the melted ice. I stood before her, between her legs. "Start counting, bitch."

To make my point I brought down the riding crop on her groin. "Count!"

She screamed one

"Very good bitch." I brought down the crop over her cunt. "Count!"

"Two!" Gica yelled. I whipped her several times, delighting in her increasingly tortured counting. But when I hit her a ninth time, she was quiet. "What now?"

"Jasmine"

"please can I cum"

In response I hit her hard on her slit so she screamed. "You don't make the rules here," I said as I grabbed the Hitachi massager and turned it on a low hum. I passed it over her throat, knowing where her sensitive spots were. "None of those boys or anyone does this to you." 

"No, mistress" She gasped "Only you"

I smirked as I passed the massager over her armpits and felt her wriggle. I turned the setting up higher as I rested the massager's ball over her nipples, and all of a sudden she screamed. "Does it hurt, bitch?"

"More"

I ran the massage over her nipples again, teasing them till she was sobbing. "Do you like this? Or would you rather have my fingers pinching you?" I taunted

"I-I want your fingers" She cried out

In response I pinched her right nipple and twisted against the clamp, while I kept the massager on her left nipple. "You greedy slut."

Gica moaned "But I'm your greedy bitch"

In response I stuffed the last of the ice cubes into her cunt before moving the Hitachi in slow circles around her navel. I increased the pressure slightly and made her squirm. "You're not getting off so easily. I could do the most despicable things to you right now and you'd love it. That's how much of a whore you are."

"Tell me more" she begged "You're the one who made me want it"

I slapped her again, so hard that she gasped. "Do you speak that way to your mistress?"

"No mistress"

"Very good my bitch." I put the massager on the second highest setting before moving it down between her quivering legs. I placed it lightly on her clit and heard her swear. "Now where do you want this, slut?"

She quietly said "Wherever you want it mistress"

I gave her a moment's break by kissing her, but making sure to bite on her lower lip. While she whimpered, for I'd drawn blood, I put the massager right on her clit, touching it for a mere second before pulling it away. She was moaning now, scratching at the wet bathroom floor. "Aren't you going to ever be quiet?" I asked as I held the massager over her clit, longer this time than before.

"Jasmine" she struggled to say "Please let me cum"

"I'm not finished yet, bitch," I said. I turned the massager to its highest setting and began tracing circles over her clit. She was screaming louder and louder, and the bathroom floor was wet not just with the melted ice but with her juices. "You should be happy I'm even letting you have this much fun," I said

She screamed my name and without permission that slut came anyway

"You bitch!" I yelled as I pushed my fingers into her while she was still coming. If she was going to get off that way, I was going to make her suffer for it. With my other hand I pulled on her hair. "Get up."

"Jasmine" she asked me, confused "where are we going?"

"Getting you cleaned up," I snapped as I hauled her into my bathtub. I pushed her down so that she was sitting with her legs spread, her feet on either side of the bathtub. Her dress was soaked and clinging to her. "Have you any idea how dirty you are?"

"Yes," she smirked at me "You made me filthy"

I turned on the hot water. "You tease."

"Jasmine" she gasped "You have got to be kidding me, I hate hot water"

"That's the point," I said as I let the tub fill up just so the water would reach her cunt. "You didn't think I'd let you enjoy this so easily, would you?"

"I thought you would" she pouted again, damn her face

"You tease me in a mall, you make a loud howling spectacle of yourself in my house. Why should I make it go easy on you?" I asked as I splashed hot water all over her, over the places where I'd whipped her sore.

"Jasmine" She begged "Not there"

In retaliation I threw more water over her clit before grabbing a bar of soap. I pulled down the straps of her dress and scrubbed at her shoulders and between her breasts. When she moaned, I twisted her nipples. "Stay still."

"Jasmine, wait, my dress!"

"You can wash it later," I said. Anyway I wasn't going to rip it. I lifted her dress so I could scrub her midsection and finally between her legs. She was wet there, and her swollen clit made it clear it was not from the bathwater. "You'll take any excuse to get off, won't you?" I asked as I began soaping her there harshly

"W-what?"

"You're still so wet, slut. Anything I do, you'll get off," I said as I rinsed her off. I pinched her clit again even as I put a finger into her. "I don't see the point in even cleaning you up."

She squirmed because of my fingers, "No, continue"

I reached up to grab the detachable showerhead and I set it to cold before spraying at her vagina. She gasped and wriggled as I continued fingering her. "I guess this will have to do.

"Please can I cum now?"

"No," I said as I put the spray closer and curled my finger inside her so I was touching her g-spot. "Not so easily." She moaned out my name, I raised my brow "Do you like this?"

"Yes!" She was bucking against my finger, as if she could get me to make her come that way.

In response I kneaded her gspot while I put the shower right on her clit. She shuddered as her eyes went wide, and she came again with an a loud scream

I fingered her over and over, making her come till she was gasping for breath. "You done yet?" 

"Yes"

"Very good." I helped her out of her dress now and washed her stomach and back more gently. She was shaking as I removed the nipple clamps and the anal beads. "You get to rest for now, bitch," I said as I wrapped her naked body in a towel.

"Why mistress?"

"So you decided to call me that again?" I said as slapped her butt 

Gica looked at me confusedly. "Is this part of our game?"

I smiled. "You'll find out." I wasn't done with her yet

She lied on my bed and I decided to just let her sleep as I prepare my next little game 

I made sure to put away all the other toys, just so I wouldn't give her any ideas. For a moment I thought of getting a blindfold, but I decided on ropes instead. While she was sleeping I tied her arms to the bedpost. I thought of tying her legs too so she'd be lying spread eagled, but I decided not to, unless she deserved it.

I let her sleep for a few more minutes till I figured she had enough. I put myself between her legs and tugged at the hair there. When she gasped I nipped her thigh, then began licking and sucking her cunt, taking care to stay away from her clit. She was wet in no time, and starting to whimper.

"Hey slut, wake up" I said as I moved my body, my face close to hers

Gica moaned. "What? Wake up?"

"So you could do this," I said before I pinched her breasts and moved so I was sitting on her face. "You haven't done anything for me bitch." 

"What am I going to do?" she asked me "Jasmine, I don't know how"

"I've done this enough times for you, and you still don't know how, bitch?" I asked as I pulled her hair

"Jasmine" She begged "I…I don't know how to really do it"

"Use your imagination, bitch," I said as I sat so that I was facing her cunt. "You have no choice."

She lapped at my clit, licking there over and over "Come on Gica, my toys can do better than you" I taunted

I was not feeling anything down there, so I had to give her extra motivation. I grabbed one of my vibrators and put it on the lowest setting before sliding it into her. "I won't do anything till you get me off." I told her

She started licking at my folds and I started to get wet, finally. I felt her tongue pushing forward in me, damn

To give her an idea of what she should do, I bent over so that my lips were on her pubic area. My tongue lapped over her clit lazily and I hoped she'd take the hint. 

I felt her lips on my clit and she sucked, I couldn't help but moan her name 

"Go a bit faster, bitch!" I said as I licked her again. I lifted one of her legs and kissed it before scraping my teeth over her thigh and sucking to leave a mark

"Jasmine" She stopped licking "Oh please more"

"I won't lick you if you stop, bitch," I said as I bit her harder this time

She can't even fuck me properly, what a pity

I bit Gica's thigh one more time so she screamed, before I got off her face and scooted back so I was still straddling her. "You don't even know how to fuck me. How do you even fuck yourself?"

"I-i don't"

"So you use those toys of yours, or you actually wait for me to fuck you?" I laughed

"Both"

I slapped her before touching my breasts. "Stupid bitch"

"Huh?"

"I'll show you how to touch me," I said as I began touching my nipples. It was not long till I felt them grow hard as I tugged and twisted. I saw Gica's eyes go wide as I did this. "I bet you don't do this."

"I don't" She admitted

I slapped her thigh and felt her squirm as I rubbed my cunt against her navel. I saw her gasp as I moved my hand down to between my legs. I closed my eyes as I began touching my clit; her gasps were enough for me to know she was so turned on. "Bet you wish you could do this to me."

"Yes, Jasmine, please fuck me too"

"Not till you learn to do your job." I slipped one finger into me and twisted it, letting Gica hear me moan. In my mind I thought of so many guys, but that would not do till I imagined Gica's fingers in me instead. "Mmm that feels good."

I thought of her fingers pleasuring me more and more. I decided to tease Gica even further

"You couldn't do this," I said as I inserted another finger while I pressed my thumb into my clit. The very motion made me shake and I heard her cry out under me. "Your fingers don't do anything."

I inserted another finger and I moaned Max's name, "Oh yes right there Max," I moaned out "yes deeper"

Gica was shaking. "Please don't. Not him!"

I opened my eyes and saw her panting. "What will you do for me then?"

"I'll do anything, please"

I decided to play another game. I untied Gica first and rubbed her wrists, all the while hearing her sob with relief. "Do I get to fuck you?" she asked me.

"No. And I'm not fucking you either." I said as I lay on the bed. "Now worship my body."

I felt her lips on my mine as she softly pecked it, and they moved down to my neck, kissing and sucking on the skin, gentle to not make any marks

"Harder. Dont you know how to use your mouth?" I taunted her. I knew the vibrator was still inside her and I reached for the remote control to turn the setting just a bit higher, to keep her on the edge

"Jasmine" she gasped "Please"

"Do your job," I said as I slapped her cunt. "You're not done worshipping this body yet."

I lay back to let her kiss her way down to my collarbones and my breasts. She was moving so slow so I slapped her again. "Faster!"

She moved her hand and pinched my right nipple as her lips suck on the skin around my left

"That's a good slut"

Gica seemed encouraged by this and she continued to touch me with her tongue and her hands

"Keep going" I pulled her hair to make the point. "I won't make you come if you go too slow."

"How fast?" Gica asked before licking my nipples. I arched up into her and pushed down on her head, wanting her to take my breast into her mouth

"Faster!" I moaned out to her

Gica whimpered as she continued to lick me. I pushed her lower to my navel, and she began planting kisses around my stomach. "Can I kiss your back, mistress?" she whispered.

Ah she was getting the game. I rolled over. "Start."

I felt her lips first on my neck and I shivered. No one had ever kissed me there. "Gi-" I muttered before biting my lip. "Move lower bitch," I said louder 

And I felt her lips down my spine, I groaned her name softy, her kisses were just right

"Mistress are you alright?" 

"Faster, bitch." I demanded. I felt her lips on my hips, sucking gently. She giggled when she planted a kiss on my butt. Before I could slap her for it I felt her hand between my legs. "What are you doing?"

"Can I touch you there, mistress?" she asked. "I want you to feel good."

"Yes you may" I said as I felt myself getting wetter as her hand found my clit, she pressed one finger on it and I hissed

"You like it mistress?" she asked as she began rubbing my clit. I buried my face in the mattress to keep from saying her name, especially when I felt her fingertips at my entrance.

"Mistress, you're all red," Gica said as she continued brushing my wetness

"Did I tell you to stop?" I asked, kicking her slightly.

She whined and began rubbing me more feverishly. "No. No. I'm sorry."

"Then continue my little slut"

And I felt two of her fingers in me, curling and then pumping in and out

I pressed myself unto the pillow, shit

"Can I make you come, mistress?" Gica asked me softly, sounding so innocent as she did so. Innocent my ass.

"Do you even know how to?" I snapped though I was breathing hard.

"I could try," Gica said. "You make me feel oooh so good, it's my turn."

"Well do it bitch," I commanded her.

Just when I thought she couldn't get dirtier, Gica lifted my ass up in the air, her other hand went down to slap my ass, then ever so slowly her thumb pressed near my other hole, I could feel her fingers in my wet cunt replaced by her tongue

"Mm, you're shaking," she mumbled agaisnt my slit.

"Don't stop!" I groaned. I could feel her tongue curling in and out of me, slowly at first and then faster her lips went up as her thumb kept on pressing my back hole

Shit

She's sucking on my clit now

Damn it

All of a sudden I felt her thumb slip in my back hole, even as two of her fingers slipped into my cunt. Her tongue curled around my clit an instant later, making my head spin. "Gica!" I screamed as I felt my body convulse and clench around her. There was nothing I could do; by the time I stopped coming, my legs were wobbly and my throat was raw from screaming.

My body couldn't move but I felt contented as Gica kiss her way up my back again

The next thing I knew she was face to face with me, and smiling. "Are you okay, Jasmine?"

"I'm fine, are you? 

Gica pouted playfully. "You still have to make me come." She reached down and took out the vibrator I'd put in her. "That's so mean."

Oh she was trying to get me riled up again. "Did I allow you to do that?" 

"You know this means I have to punish you for this," I said as I rolled over so I was on top of her again.

Gica's eyes went wide. "Not again."

"I didn't say I'd do the same thing." As I said this I was looking around for something more to use on her. My gaze caught the scented candle I kept at my bedside.

"Jas-" I grabbed the riding crop next to the candle and slapped her hip "You will have to _only_ call me mistress this time bitch, and only that" 

Gica whimpered. "What If I forget?"

"Then don't." I found a lighter and set the candle aflame. In a few moments the scent of vanilla filled the room. I knew it was her favorite.

"Jasmine, what are you going to do?"

I brought the riding crop down on her thigh. "Punish you." There wasn't enough wax in the candle yet for what I planned to do "I said Mistress only bitch"

I leaned over her, tracing the riding crop over her belly. "Now you're going to tell me some things. Like how many times you've thought of fucking Timothy, Max, and I don't know who else."

"Why do you want to know Mistress?"

"Because I own you." I held the candle over her, so close that she could feel the heat. "Or are you actually fucking one of them without my knowing it?"

"N-no" she stuttered "It's only you Mistress"

"Why are you so scared then?" I asked as I traced the riding crop over her breasts. "Be honest.:"

"Max" she started as she closed her eyes "We've been sexting"

I poured a drop of wax on her arm and she yelped. "Since when, bitch?"

"Since last year" She screamed out

"And you've been hiding it from me?" I asked more loudly as I poured more wax on her other arm. "What do you sext about, bitch?"

"A-about him dominating me with a skirt on"

"A skirt on? Bet it's your little cheerleading uniform, you slut." I poured more wax on her before getting off the bed to fetch an article of clothing from my closet. Luckily we were about the same size

I found a black leather skirt so tight that I was sure she would not be able to move while wearing it. "PUt it on," I demanded as I tossed the skirt to her.

"Why mistress?"

"Because I want to see you in it," I said as I whipped her thighs again. "Now"

"Mistress, it's so tight"

"Do you think I care?" I asked. She looked like a perfect slut there, with the skirt barely covering anything. "Now lie down."

"But Jasmine I can't move" she pouted at me

I poured wax on her again, this time on her shoulder. "What did you call me?"

"Jasmine?"

"Did I allow you to call me that?" I asked as I flicked a spot on her skin that was still stinging from the wax

"No" she whimpered "It's hot"

"Then lie down and cooperate." I pushed her back onto the bed to make the point. "Now what have you been sexting?"

"Him fucking me with... my skirt on , that's it I told you"

"Oh really? "I smirked as I got her purse from under the bed

"Are you sure?"

I saw her eyes go wide. "No, Jasmine-" she begged before I poured more wax on her other shoulder

"Why so panicky?" I crooned. "What might I find here?"

"No, Jasmine you-" I spanked her crotch with the crap "What did you say?"

"There's nothing there!" she cried.

I opened up her phone and looked into her inbox

Sure enough there were messages there from Max, mostly about fucking her ass with her skirt on like he did not long ago.

However there were messages from Timothy. "What is this?" I asked as I traced the riding crop on her stomach

She yelped out, "What's what?"

"Timothy Mendoza too? I'm not even done scrolling through your inbox yet!" I hissed

"He's with Karina!" She yelled out

"And these texts from him?" I asked

"Read them, they're nothing!"

I read through the rest of her inbox, finding texts from the boys in class. Some of them were innocent, but there were a few that were definitely flirty

"What do you make of these then?" I spat

I showed her the phone and held the candle over her. "Tell me."

"Mistress, what are you going to do?"

"Punish you if you don't give me an answer," I said.

"Those are texts from other boys"

"Are they sexts too?" I asked as I held the candle close to her breasts.

"S-some of them are"

I poured wax on her wrist again before reading a sext. "I want you to swallow my cum and never keep your hand off my balls." Who texts you this shit, bitch?"

"I-i don't know"

"Some random guy?" I asked as I showed her the screen. "Don't lie to me or I'm putting this wax someplace you won't like."

"yes"

I smirked evilly "Leandro huh?"

She swallowed hard. "It was just once."

I read another text from her birthday party "I want you suck me off babe, yes deeper"

"Now who is this?" I had to think of which idiot in our class would sext her this. "Macky?!"

"I- don't know Jasmine" She whimpered as I put the candle near her cunt

"You're turned on by this bitch?"

Gica went pale. "Don't hurt me."

I settled for whipping her across her breasts before putting down the candle. "I'm going to make you forget them, bitch."

Gica's breath caught in her throat. "Are you going to make me come?"

I shook my head. "You always think it's that simple, huh?" I slammed her down on the bed so that my body was weighing her down. I put one hand on her throat to put a little pressure while I used the other to twist and pinch her still sore nipples.

"Jasmine" she struggled for air "I can't breathe"

"Stop struggling, bitch." I eased up the pressure before she could go too red in the face but my hand didn't leave her throat entirely. However I abandoned her breasts and began moving my other hand downwards towards the waistband of her skirt

She was kicking and struggling now. "Mistress..." she begged. "Please."

I let go of her throat. "This better be good, bitch."

"Mistress please use my phone..."

I laughed. "What am I going to do with it?" My hands were under the tight skirt now, twisting and pinching the skin of her thighs

I felt it vibrate "Put it in me" She pleaded

"I'm not that stupid. It would spoil that cunt of yours," Nevertheless I shoved the phone up her skirt so it was vibrating against her cunt while I searched for the precise things I would use on her.

I could see her wriggling and moaning as she tried to spread her legs but the skirt wouldn't allow her. During this time I made a show of holding up different vibrators. She knew them all anyway.

"I think I like this one," I said, picking up one shaped like a broad penis. "And this," I said, taking another shaped like an egg

"Mistress, please"

I shoved the egg shaped vibrator up her anus, which was already ready and waiting, before I could use the bigger vibrator on her, I caught sight of my strap on, and an idea came to mind.

"I would prefer if I did it, bitch. Then you'll remember who owns you," I said as I put on the strap on.

"Really?" she challenge me again "I seem to be forgetting"

I pulled the phone out of her skirt and mounted her, nearly bending her double with her legs in the air. She wriggled and cried out as I slammed the strap on into her, as deep as it would go

"You'll just stay there Jas?"

I reached for the riding crop and spanked her ass again before thrusting into her roughly so that she squealed. "You want me to make you scream? The entire neighborhood will hear you."

" .screaming" she spat at me

I yanked the vibrator out of her anus and turned it up as high as it would go before stuffing it into her again

Gica moaned loudly as I did this, and then screeched when I mounted her again and thrust into her, over and over

I pushed on her legs to get a better angle in her, and as I did so I saw her eyes roll back in her head as she cried out. "I own you. Don't you dare forget that."

"YES MISTRESS"

"Yes, that;'s good." I could feel her wetness everywhere as I thrust into her, grinding my hips against hers to make her feel even more. "Aren't you getting close, bitch?"

"I am Mistress"

I reached down to slap her clit. "Then come."

Gica thrust her hips against mine as I pressed deeply into her, causing her to yell and arch her back. I felt her spasm and shake, even as a gush of hot liquid suddenly sprayed both our thighs.

She collapsed and brought me with her, so I was lying cheek to cheek with her. "You're not forgetting that babe," I said as I wiped her sweaty face. 

She giggled and said "I should buy more dresses"

"Maybe" I muttered. "You'll be the death of me."

Gica looked at me. "Why, I thought you liked it, Jasmine."

I let it go, just this once. She was too pretty to slap anyway. "Next time you tease me like that again, I'm going to make you hurt so bad."

Gica swallowed hard. "Really?"

"Really bad. And if I find texts on your phone again too from those idiots." I shut my eyes, thinking what unholy revenge and rumors I'd release next Monday.

"That bad?" she asked. She inched over to me.

I kissed her. "Babe. you're mine. Don't forget." I said as I shut my eyes to get some much needed sleep


End file.
